


It Didn’t Start Out With Love…

by Lloyd X Morro (Graceaphine)



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Enemies-To-Friends-To-Lovers, Hurt, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceaphine/pseuds/Lloyd%20X%20Morro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd’s love story wasn’t like a normal love story. It didn’t start out with love. It actually started out with hatred...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It Didn’t Start Out With Love…

Lloyd’s love story wasn’t like a normal love story. It didn’t start out with love. It actually started out with hatred.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Why do you keep on fighting me, Lloyd? You know that I’ll always win.” Morro said with a smug smirk as he grabbed the Green Ninja by his gi and adding, “You could join me and rule beside me.” 

Lloyd growled in response and spat in Morro’s eye, causing the ghost to drop him. Lloyd backed up against the wall and glared at Morro, “I’ll never join you!” he responded.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
But after a long time of being stuck with each other, Lloyd got to know Morro better. It turned out they both had tragic pasts.  
~~~~~~~~~~ “I-I’m sorry…” Lloyd whispered gently after learning about Morro’s past.

“I don’t need your sympathy.” Morro growled in response but then his expression softened and Morro gently kissed Lloyd on the forehead.

Lloyd blushed in response and looked up at Morro, who was smirking. A small smile made its way onto Lloyd’s face. “I guess we have at least one thing in common.” the Green Ninja said.

Morro was confused and didn’t know what Lloyd meant by his statement. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“We’ve both had something happen to us in our pasts and we’re both too stubborn to let it go.” Lloyd explained.

Morro chuckled at Lloyd’s reasoning. Lloyd smiled and began to giggle. It was not long before they were both laughing.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
And they also had lots of other things in common.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Something smells like chocolate.” Lloyd said.

Morro chuckled at Lloyd’s statement, “That was random.” he replied.

Lloyd shrugged innocently, “I can’t help it, I’ve got a massive sweet tooth.” he said.  
“Explains why you’re so sweet.” Morro replied, smirking. 

Lloyd’s face turned dark red at the compliment. “Do you like chocolate or sweets in general?” he asked.

“I like you don’t I?” Morro replied.

Lloyd blushed darker and laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually, they fell in love.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“You know, we’ve been flirting a lot.” Morro said.

Lloyd blushed, “Y-Yeah, I guess we have.” he said.

“So…” Morro began before finishing, “How far do you want to go with this?” he asked.

Lloyd’s face turned darker, “I-I….” he began but couldn’t finish.

Lloyd looked down. He liked Morro, he really did. Probably more than he should but he didn’t know how it was going to work. “I like you Morro, I really do but how’s it going to work? I mean you’re evil and I’m good and-” Lloyd began but was cut off by Morro saying the most unexpected thing ever, “I’ll convert.” Morro said.

Lloyd was surprised but worried at the same time, “But the Preeminent-” once again he was cut off.

“I don’t care about what she does to me, I need to be with you!” Morro said.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Then, Lloyd made the biggest mistake of his life….He kissed Morro.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Morro was extremely surprised, to say the least. Lloyd pulled away, his cheeks were bright red while Morro’s had turned bright green (due to him being a ghost). “Erm…Uh…” Morro stuttered.

“Be my boyfriend?” Lloyd asked, hopeful.

Morro smirked and kissed Lloyd in response.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
But then….Lloyd had his heart broken….  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"The Preeminent is gone!" Kai Smith, Master Of Fire, said with a victory grin on his face.  
Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane cheered and high-five each other. Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, the Green Ninja, watched his friends with a small smile. Suddenly, a familiar scream echoed from where the Preeminent fell. Lloyd recognized the voice.

"Morro's about to fall in the water!" Lloyd gasped.  
"Who cares about him?" Jay said as Kai, Cole, and Zane and he look at their green-clothed friend in confusion.  
"He's gonna die!" Lloyd augured.  
"But Lloyd- Was Morro not the one who possessed you?" Zane asked.  
"And nearly took over all of Ninjago?" Cole added.  
"A true ninja protects those who cannot protect themselves. Even the meanest of people deserve to live." Lloyd replied.  
Before Lloyd's friends could protest, Lloyd ran off to find Morro.

The Preeminent was trying to drag Morro into the water with her. Morro used his wind powers to push himself away from the water but the Preeminent’s grip was firm and he couldn't save himself forever. Morro saw Lloyd approaching. Lloyd reached his hand out for Morro to grab.  
"Take my hand!" Lloyd said.  
Morro couldn't believe what Lloyd was doing, "Why? Because of me, you got possessed, your father died, your friend got turned into a ghost, you nearly died several of times and I nearly destroyed Ninjago!"  
Lloyd couldn't help but smile a bit. It was sweet of Morro to realize his wrong doings. "Because everyone deserves a chance to change to good." Lloyd said to his ex-rival with a smile.  
For the first time since Lloyd had first met Morro, Morro smiled and reached his hand out to grab Lloyd's. However, before their hands could touch, a tentacle warped itself around Lloyd's waist. Lloyd gasped in surprised as he was pulled above the water and away from Morro by the Preeminent.

Lloyd struggled against the tentacle's grasp but it was no use. The tentacle continued to coil around Lloyd's chest and eventually, his neck. Lloyd began to run out of air, fast. Lloyd heard Morro say, "Leave him alone and kill me instead!"

There was silent, except for a strange noise (as if an in pain whale) coming from the Preeminent. Almost as if the Preeminent was laughing. Whatever she was doing, she accepted Morro's deal and threw Lloyd against what was left from a building, nearby the dock. 

Morro's mind was racing. What had he just done? Why did he do it? What possessed him to do that for Lloyd of all people? Then it hit Morro- he loved Lloyd- he loved Lloyd's feisty attitude, he loved how strong Lloyd was but most of all, he loved how good Lloyd was.

Lloyd ran to the edge of the dock once more. Tears rolled down Lloyd's cheek. Morro smiled still and lifted his hand to Lloyd's cheek, gently wiping the fallen tears. Lloyd held Morro's hand in his. Lloyd's hand was trembling. The Preeminent jerked Morro towards the water, yanking Morro's hand out of Lloyd's. Lloyd reached forward, trying to grab Morro.

Morro smiled weakly and said softly, "Goodbye...Lloyd..."

More tears flowed down Lloyd's face, "No, no, no! It can't end this way! T-This i-isn't how things end..." he said.

Lloyd's voice began to grow shaky as he said, "P...Please..."

Lloyd whispered softly but loud enough for Morro alone to hear, "I love you...Morro."

"Please, hold on."

~~~~~~~~~~

And that was the last time Lloyd ever allowed himself to fall in love and to let anyone break down his barriers…  
~~~~~~~~~~  
So to conclude, not every love story ends with a happily ever after. Not everything is happy and peachy and I’ll never allow myself to fall in love ever again! After all, the Green Ninja doesn’t and cannot love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get over Morro’s death was like trying to climb Mount Everest. It felt like I was never going to get over it and at many points I felt like I was going to drop dead. Even now, I’m not sure how I did it but I have the others to thank for a lot of it.

Jay was the first to come try and get me out of my room. I had locked myself in it pretending I had stomach cramps. 

I never was a good liar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lloyd, open the door.” Jay said.

“No, go away. I’m not feeling well.” I snapped back.

“Lloyd, you can’t keep yourself locked in here forever.” Jay said.

“Yes, I can!” I argued.

“At some point you’ll have to come out. If you stay in there for the rest of your life, you’ll suffocate.” Jay said.

“Good!” I yelled.

I heard Jay sigh from the other side of the door but after that, there was silence. Believing that he had left, I opened the door slightly to peak outside. As soon as I did, however, Jay tackled me and pinned me down before I could close the door again. “Ah! Jay, let me go!” I demanded. 

“Not until you promise to let me take you outside for a bit. It doesn’t have to be for a long time, you can go back into your room afterwards if you want.” Jay said.

“Fine.” I said with a sigh. 

Jay smiled and helped me up. As we headed outside into the city, I asked, “Where are we even going anyways?” 

“It's a surprise.” Jay replied. 

Jay always liked surprises so I guess I should've been expecting that answer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hadn't really told the others the details of Morro and I’s relationship so I couldn't blame Jay for not knowing why I broke down in tears when I saw the surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lloyd!? Lloyd, what's wrong?” Jay asked as he rubbed my back in an attempt to console me. 

When I was younger, I loved these kinds of stores. Even now I still have a massive sweet tooth but after all that’s happened, I can’t stand to be near a candy store without bursting into tears. Jay keeps yelling questions at me, asking what's wrong, if he did something…but all I could hear was Morro’s voice.

“Explains why you’re so sweet…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jay had to physically drag me away from the candy store to get me to calm down. Once I did, I explained to him why I freaked out at seeing the candy store.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You really loved him, didn’t you?” Jay asked.

“Of course I did. I still do. That’s why it hurts so much that he’s…” I couldn’t finish the sentence, even after all the time that had passed, I still didn’t want to face the facts.

“You still love him even after what he did to you?” Jay asked.

“He was a good person. I don’t think what he did in the past can define who he was.” I replied.

“He could have killed you.” Jay said.

“Could have - but didn’t.” I replied.

Jay sighs and says, “I don’t know what you saw in that guy but...if you really believe there was some good in him then I guess I will too.” 

“Thanks Jay.” I said.

It means a lot to me that he’s willing to accept the feelings I have for Morro. “And thanks for taking me out too. I really needed to get out of my room.” I added.

“It was nothing. The place got quiet without you. You're like our little brother - a little annoying at times but at the same time, you're the glue that keeps us all together, dude.” Jay said.

I really do consider the other ninja as my family. They're kinda like the family I never had during my childhood. “Hey, who are you calling annoying!?” I asked, pretending to be mad.

“You.” Jay replied with a grin.

The two of us laughed. I forgot how nice to was to just...chill. I felt like it's been years since I last sat down and talked with my friends like a normal teenager without having to worry about Ninjago. “Do you wanna go race our dragons around Ninjago City with the others tomorrow?” I asked.

Jay raised an eyebrow and pointed out, “Um, two minutes ago, you wanted to live locked up in your room for the rest of your life.” 

“Yeah, that was two minutes ago. Now, I’ve changed my mind.” I replied, “Besides, I think if Morro was alive and saw me sulking over him, he’d probably get mad with me and tell me I should be happy for his sake.” 

“Would he slap you if he was here?” Jay asked.

“Most likely.” I answered.

Suddenly, Jay slapped me across the face. “Oww! What was that for?” I asked.

“That was from Morro - he said you should’ve realised this ages ago.” Jay explained.

He probably would have said something along those lines… “Seriously though, I think that's a great idea. I’ll ask the others if they wanna join us.” Jay said before covering his nose and adding, “But you should probably have a shower first.”

“Heeey!” I said, causing Jay to laugh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took a while to learn how to stop myself from crying every time I thought of him, even know I don't think I’m fully over his death - I don’t know if I ever will be - but I know that Morro would want me to be happy and live on for the both of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys were probably expecting Kai or Wu to be the one to come comfort Lloyd but let's be honest here, out of all of the ninja I think Jay is the best when it comes to cheering people up.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> PLUSAUTHOR-SAMAMAYORMAYNOTSHIPGREENWHISPIMEANWHAT?
> 
>  
> 
> So I want you guys to tell me something, do you think Morro should somehow come back to life or should Lloyd fall in love with someone else or neither? What would you guys like to see happen next?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of this story was from my other fanfiction on DeviantART and Wattpad, 'Hold On'.
> 
> Deviant Account: @PookieGrace  
> Wattpad Account: @LloydGarmadon10
> 
> I also made a title picture for that fanfic on my DeviantART account.
> 
> Also in case it wasn't obvious, at the end, it is revealed that Lloyd was actually recount his story to the reader. I wasn't sure if that was already obvious. 
> 
> Anyways, I loved writing this fanfic about my OTP. Thanks for reading and feel free to comment. :)


End file.
